Vuxo the Hedgehog
Appearence Star was a naturally yellow hedgehog. After the death of his brother Yomaz, him and his 2 younger brothers, Cycosis and Epersio, gave up their own souls to ressurect him. Star stood at 5'7 and weighed in at 145 pounds. Vuxo stands at 7`'1 and weighs 235 pounds. He is jet black with ANY armor on his body. He wears a cape that is yellow. History After laying waste to half of Mobius, they were beaten by Axel. Axel was the fusion of the 2 war legends Jules and Aleena.. However, they cheated death by fusing into a permanent new body. Their souls became one. However, that soul was made of darkness itself. This new body named itself Vuxo and he went to live peacefully in the mountains alone. However he went to town for supplies and there he met his future wife. Emma was her name. She convinced him to do something about the wars happening around the world. Emma died early in Vuxo's life. Leaving behind a pissed-off Vuxo and their son. The son's name was Eltrio. Vuxo raised him till the age of 15. Then he sent the boy to his moms parents. He told him "I will be back in a few years for yoy". When he asked him why he had to, Vuxo said "This war has gone on long enough, your mom wanted only one thing". "Peace". "I am going to furfill her wish for her". Then Vuxo hugged his son and left. He went around the world, laying waste to all that were fighting. He saw 2 kids fighting over a piece of bread. He took the bread from them and killed them. He ended a war that had been going on for 25 years on his own. He threw punches so powerful, he destroyed reality and created black holes. He even wiped out an entire race of people. The echidnas were the ones resposible for killing Emma. Vuxo was Chaos reincarnated, he killed the men, women and children of the race. Until none were left alive. (Knuckles was on Angel Island) Then he made himself Emperor of Mobius. He ruled for about 200 years. But he lost the throne after he was beleifed to be dead after losing to the combined efforts of all the gods. He survived ad fought to get his throne back. After building his streak to 100-0, he was put back on the throne. This is where he sorta freaked out. When he found out his son was murdered, he was ballistic. He used his power to travel back in time to where he prevented the murder. But his son died anyway from phemonia. Vuxo became mad with rage and then wrecked the ENTIRE OMNIVERSE! (what all the multiverses make up)However, it was not enough to satisfy him He moved on untill he destroyed all 13 dimensions there was. But then he remembered Emma's wish. He used almost all his strength to rebuild the 13 dimensions. When he returned to Mobius, he was named "The Legendary Warrior" for all the things he had done. He later named himself "The Deathbringer". Afterwards, he relaxed in his castle all day. Untill Kratos invaded his castle. After a tough battle, Vuxo stood as the winner. Nowadays, Vuxo spends his days relaxing and protecting his people. Personality Vuxo's personality can be described as mean, cruel, brutal, and bold. His good side is when he decides to protect his people. Otherwise you're on his bad side. Vuxo is a bit insane. He became that way after his son died in front of him. Powers Super Strength-Like I have said before, his base form is equal to 156 gods. Super Speed-His speed makes lighr want to go and cry. Super Durability-He can take as much as he can deal. Omnikinesis-Vuxo literally manipulate anything. From fire to reality. Weaponry-He can fight expertly with all weapons known to men. A testament to his longevity. Teleportation-He is able to telepor ANYWHERE he has ever been. Which is just about everywhere. Considering that he rebuilt the dimensions, he knows where EVERYTHING is. Cloning-Vuxo can create clones of himself in battle. The clones use the same moves, but are only half as strong as him. Mind Invasion-Vuxo can invade your mind and give you nightmares while you are awake. He traps you in this if you make eye contact while they are blue. Scare Tactics-Vuxo can and will try to scare you into giving up the fight. He'll target your weakest points and sloxery will get inside your head. If you hear an organ playing while fighting him, cover your ears or you'll fall into a realm full of your biggest nightmares. Super Reflexes-Vuxo's reflexes allow him to see things coming almost a hour ahead of time. It works like forsight taken to the extreme. This allows him to catch 99 out of 100 bullets. Reality Warping-He can make portals to anywhere he wants to go. He can even open one that leads to his own twisted dimension. Martial Arts-Vuxo is a master of all the martial art styles there are. He has acheived perfection in them and uses it to hurt his foes. Skills Regeneration-Vuxo can regenerate his molecules so fast, he CANNOT be desingrated. Multi Vision-Vuxo can see normally, night vision, ultraviolent and thermally if he needs. Mind Reading-Vuxo can delve into minds and read them. He can even bypass mind locks. Brutality-Vuxo is brutal to the extreme level. He's the kind of dude that will rip your heart out and stuff it down your throat. He has even ripped SOULS OUT OF PEOPLE! Fusion-Yes you are reading this right. Vuxo can perform FUSION if he really wants to. He just doesn't have anyone to fuse with. Spiritual Bonding-Vuxo can bond his soul in and back out of anyone he meets. He uses this to influence their thoughts. Spiritual Sight-Vuxo can see spirits and he can also see psychic messages traveling across the world. Existence in Spiritual Realm-He can actually kill ghosts if they piss him off. This also lets him interupt psychic messages and waves. Transcendental-Vuxo exists in all timelines due to him re-creating all the dimensions. Weaponry Flare Blade-A sword made of pure fire. It can melt metal and roast your skin off. It has a second feature that can cut holes in reality to blast flames from the inferno at his foes. This sword can't be broken, but it can be extingushed by water. However, it does relight itself after 10 minutes. Electric Lance-A lance that channels enough electricity to electrocute if it is used long enough. It also can phase itself and the wielder in and out of reality. This can also transform into an electric scythe with the same abilities. Bow of Death-This bow is cursed. It was the weapon of Death until Vuxo beat him and took it. It can shoot normal, fire, ice, wind, earth, lightning, water, light, dark, bomb, and death arrows. The death arrows are one-hit kills if they hit. Only gods and godlike beings are resistant to it. Spear of Judgement-This spear turns anyone it hits to ash. The only people that are protected from it are gods and godlike beings It has a 2nd feature that can be used to turn ash into mines that explode when anyone, except for the user, walks on them. Conqueror's Axe-A 9 foot tall battleaxe. This thing can cleave right through a building. It has a 2nd mode that allows it shield Vuxo from taking any damage. It has a nice purple sign on it that symbolizes a conqueror. The Devastator-A gun made by Vuxo himself. It can hold up to 1000 bullets. It can fire normal, flaming, scattershot, and sniper bullets. It also has a scope on it and an attachable silencer. It also can shoot fireballs and lightnnig bolts if Vuxo puts a little bit of his energy in it. Sword/Blade of Infinity-The sword is unbreable, has infinite power, and matches Vuxo'fur color perfectly. If it becomes the Blade of Infinity, it can kill anyone. Even gods can be killed by it at it's maximum power. The only person resistant to it is Vuxo. When the blade reaches maximum charge, the blade glows white. Armory Death's Helmet-This makes it that Vuxo can't be decapitad. The entire set of armor is unbreakle. This also stops any attempt to use a mind trick on him. It allows Vuxo to breathe underwater and in space. Death's Armor-This cool-looking black armor makes Vuxo resistant to being impaled. It also has a magic field around it that blocks magic from hitting Vuxo. It also increases Vuxo's defence by 1 billion. Death's Gauntlets-One of these gauntlets increases striking, swinging, and slicing power. The other increaes speed of striking, swinging and slicing power. The 2 combined also increase the accuracy and speed of archery and shooting. Death's Boots-These thing let Vuxo walk on water, walk up the air, and can even let him fly. They don't really do anything else, other than let Vuxo move at 25 times the speed of light. Death's Leggings-The leggings let Vuxo transform into animals or even people. They also allow him to copy any attack he has ever seen before. Weaknesses Chaos powers- No. Do not get the wrong idea. Vuxo's own chaos energy will hurt him by draining his power fast. He takes very little damage from chaos blast, so none of the others will even mark him. Magic- His one and only weakness. While his physical resistance is 10 out of 10, his magic resistance is 9 out of 10. Techniques Chaos Laser-A laser of chaos energy. Doom Beam- A laser that Vuxo shoots off his index finger. It can destroy an entire galaxy. Chaos Wave-Chaos-infused water that can confuse those hit by it. Falcon's Crest-A sword attack that Vuxo uses that can slice galaxies into ribbons. Chaos Quake-He uses his chaos power to m cause an earthquake. Mega Punch-A punch thrown with enough force to destroy reality. Super Nova-An explosion of heat equal to 200 billion gigatons of TNT. Deathball-A ball of energy that can destroy universes when Vuxo gets pissed off. Chaos Terminate-A chaos ability causes instant-death to anyone it's used on. The only way to avoid it is to avoid eye contact while his eyes are red. Star Storm-A barrage of stars that crash on the area he calls them to attack. Chaos Nova-An explosion of chaos energy that is twice as powerful as Super Nova. Psychic Flare-An attack aimed his opponent's mind. It can prevent telepaths from using their telepathy for several WEEKS! Omega Punch-When the reality-breaking punch is powered up. It becomes this punch that can destroy an entire dimension. Death's Whisper-A blast of demonic energy that can kill his foes if they have been weakened. Dark Pulsewaves-An Omni-directional blast that completely destroys entire dimensions. Chaos Megalaser-The powered-up version of the chaos laser. This one does more damage then the original Grand Cross-A 1000 hit attack using his sword. This is unavoidable after the initial slash. Infinity Laser-A laser of infinite energy. It disintegrates EVERYTHING it touches. 10,000 Blades- One single slash that hit with the force of 10,000 at once. Forms Super-A normal transformation. (times 2) Dark-When his anger lashes out. (times 4) Hyper-When he manages to overpower his anger. (times 8) Light-When he overpowers his own insanity, he becomes this. (times 32) Ultra-When his sane self enters super. (times 128) Deathbringer-His sane self when it reaches hyper. (times 512) Ultimate Deathbringer-When his godly power begins to pump through his veins. Watch out for his new strength and speed. (times 750) Legendary Deathbringer-When Vuxo snaps out and really wants to kill someone, this insanely powerful form is reached. (times 1000) Creator-The 3rd most powerful form in existence. This form gives Vuxo absolute authority over all existence and non-existence. The stories say that if this form is reached, Vuxo cannot be defeated. (times 5000) Omega-Vuxo's almost-final form. Vuxo has never had to use it before against ANY of his opponents. It is believed to be so powerful, Vuxo's presence alone could destroy entire dimensions. (times 10,000) Voidbringer- This is Vuxo's final form. With this one, he can erase ALL 13 dimensions and live in a world with no existence except for himself. If Vuxo reaches this form, he is BEYOND ANY OTHER! He basically becomes the God of all the other gods and rules as the supreme god. (times 50,000) ???- Well, Vuxo has one more form. This is his true final form. In this state, it is UNKNOWN how powerful he has become since he has never had any opponent push him this far. But it is said that he can at LEAST disintegrate entire dimensions with just a glare. (times unknown) Triva 1.Vuxo's wanting to kill everyone attitude was inspired by Kefka from Final Fantasy 6. 2.Grand Cross is the name of the song that plays during the final boss of Final Fantasy 9. Which was my first RPG I played. 3.The inspiration of his Deathbringer and Ultimate Deathbringer forms were Jules.(Sonic's dad) He often wants to kill everyone because of his regret he has for leaving Queen Aleena alone with their 9 children during their childhood. 4.Jules was also an inspiration to his design. Jules is where I got his armor design from. 5.Vuxo was called The Legendary Warrior before Nick was. When User Nick made Nick, he didn't know I had already used it. That's why I named Vuxo The Deathbringer. 6.Vuxo was orinally going to be a girl. I decided to make it a boy when I though "Why would they let a lady on the battlefield back in ancient times"? Then I changed Vuxo to a dude. 7.Vuxo is my first original name. I have others, but they came afterwards. Vuxo is also my first character I ever made. Theme Songs Category:Hedgehog Category:Omnikinetics Category:Neutrals Category:Males Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Archers Category:Axe Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Legendary People Category:Godlike Beings Category:Insane Characters Category:Martial Artist